


So Berry Romantic

by WonderPickle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fun, I love them so much, Picnic, Requested, Romance, Spitfire - Freeform, between season one and two, season three where you at, sptifire at college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: "Feed the strawberry to me! Like they do in the movies!"Spitfire one-shot.





	So Berry Romantic

“I made a peanut butter and jelly, just the way you like it.”

Artemis raised an eyebrow. “You  _ did _ put in cinnamon, right?”

“Babe,” Wally gave a look, like the question shouldn’t have been brought up, “do you even have to ask?”   


Taking a bite into the bread, she shrugged. “You’re normally pretty forgetful,” she replied through the food. “And since you’ve been super stressed lately, that makes it, like, multiplied by ten.”

His pointer finger gestured at her. “Is that you finally admitting I should copy off your paper for history?” he asked, puckering his lips.

“Oh, not a chance.” Artemis shook her head.

The noise that fell from his lips plunged in the valley between exasperated and defeated. “It’s due in two days. I could really use the help…”

Putting her sandwich on her thigh, she freed her hands. Each took a cheek, and forced his head to look directly at her. “Hey, we’re on this  _ stress free _ picnic for a reason. Which is  _ not _ to think about that, remember?”

“I know, I know.” He sighed. “But college is  _ hard _ .”

“ _ Wally _ .”

“I’ve barely even  _ started _ . Ugh, I can’t fail another paper.”

Reaching into the basket, she retrieved a strawberry and shoved it in his mouth.

Immediately, he froze. Not a second later, though, he spit the fruit onto the picnic blanket. “Artemis!”   


With a smirk, she licked the residue off her fingertips. 

“Okay, fine,” Wally said. “I get it. You want me to shut up. But if you’re gonna feed me, you could at  _ least _ throw some romance in there.”

“Shoving food into your mouth isn’t romantic. In any way whatsoever.”

Wally snatched a fresh one. “Just feed it to me! Like they do in the movies.”

“Name  _ one _ movie someone has successfully managed to feed someone else a strawberry. Romantically.” The PB&J sandwich lost another piece as Artemis’ teeth sunk in.

“ _ High School Musical _ 3!”

“Ugh.” She swallowed. “Everything about that movie is so fake. Doesn’t qualify as a real answer.”

“Are you kidding? It’s like-a  _ classic _ !” he protested.

“Babe, it’s not even ten years old.”

“It’s not  _ time _ that makes it a classic!” Vigorously, his hands jutted out from shoulder height. “It’s the music!”

Artemis grunted. “Okay, now you’re gonna get  _ The Boys Are Back _ stuck in my head for the rest of the week.”

“ _ You’re _ the one who asked me to name a movie.”

“I was proving my point.”   


“Since you don’t believe in Troy and Gabriella’s romance,” Wally commented, “let  _ me _ prove  _ my _ point.”

“Wally, I would like to finish my sandwich.”

“You  _ will _ . After I feed you this strawberry.” 

She rolled her eyes.

“Just close your eyes and open your mouth!”

“I love that that’s not the first time you’ve said that.” Her lips jumped to her cheekbones, eliciting a snort from him. Though she did close her eyes. “I’ll do it, but only because you’ll see I’m right.”

“ _ Sure _ .”

Slowly, she sensed his hand inching its way towards her.

This just proved her theory on why romantic movies were so boring. They never really did  _ anything _ . It was all too slow. Throw a couple explosions in there, and  _ maybe _ they’d become bearable. 

The strawberry further pushed open the gap between her lips as it dove inside. 

It tasted like a normal strawberry. The only thing different than feeding herself, was her now being afraid to choke. 

Artemis bit off what she estimated to be just below the leafy part. While she started chewing, her eyelids raised.

Wally’s adorably curious expression peered back at her. “So?”   


“Not the slightest bit romantic.”

He huffed, throwing his arms down. “Oh, come  _ on _ !”   


She shrugged, allowing the food to fall down her throat. “Nothing special about you shoving it into my mouth.”   


Wally picked up another. “I’m not going to stop until you say this is romantic.”


End file.
